Great Minds Think Alike
by lethalassistant
Summary: Set during the freelancer project. What happens when a new agent arrives and throws everything into chaos? Rating may change in the future. Not dead just on hold
1. Chapter One: Introductions

**Washington was tried.**

**He had just come back from a mission, a very long, boring, and tiresome mission, and now he had to go meet a new recruit. Apparently while he was gone the Director decided to make things even more complicated for them. **

**He walked into his room and slumped down on his bed. He looked at the clock barley keeping his eyes open. It read 3:28 AM. Wash let out a long sigh and turned back over on his bed. He didn't even bother to take his amour off. The Rookie was supposed to come in around 3:50; Wash figured he could get a couple minuets of rest before he had to bust his ass again. **

**"No way" He heard someone say out side his door.**

**He vaguely recognized the voice, but after 5 days of no sleep he didn't care.**

**"Come on" He heard another voice say.**

**It sounded like C.T but again, he didn't care. He slammed his head back down on the pillow hoping to get some peace and quiet. Wash didn't have the best luck. He was interrupted up again by the sounds of dozens of feet running around.**

**"That's it!" He yelled trying to withhold his anger.**

**He opened the door to see dozen of simulation troopers running past him.**

**"Someone better be dying or-!" He stopped as he saw North running past.**

**"North!" Wash called and grabbed his arm.**

**North turned to him with the look of absolute horror on his face. He's helmet was off and so were parts of his amour. No doubt trying to get some sleep from the mission they came back from.**

**"What's going on?" Wash asked wondering what could put North in a state of fear like this**

**"South!" He said lightly chocking on his words "Apparently the new recruit got in early and did something to piss ****_Her_**** off, and now she's tearing the bulk head apart!"**

**Wash eyes went wide from this. Not much could withstand south when she was pissed, he should know, he used to date her.**

**No trooper had ever seen Wash and North run as fast as they did right now.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Wash ran franticly into the hanger where a group of people were already gathered, though they were keeping there distance. **

**"I'm gonna Castrate you little bastard!" South screamed as what looked like the bumper of a car was thrown into the wall.**

**Most of the Freelancers were already there. (And standing in the front row). The crowed ducked as another object soared past. Wash ran up to Maine.**

**"What the hell is going on" Wash asked **

**"It seems that it's her time of the month" C.T replied giving a smug smile.**

**That was fallow by a grunt from Marine and a "Yep" from Wyoming.**

**Wash turned and was finally able to get a good view of the fight. And North was right, it was a mess. Vehicle parts and been thrown every which ways, and there were dents in the metal all across the hanger. Wash also saw the people in the fight. South's helmet was off and she had the look of sear rage in her eyes. Unlike South helmet the new rookie's helmet was still on though in had been smashed to hell. Wash could see dents and scrapes all along the helmet along with a very large crack in the visor. Wash also took note of the rookie. The rookie was tall, almost as tall as Maine; He also had as big physic. Wash also noticed the rookie armor was Olive green and was the standard MarkVI but nothing else. No trim colors, no accessories. Well except for the dozens knifes strapped to the rookie's armor. Wash's chain of thought was interrupted by a stray engine part from pelican soaring over his head as he ducked down to avoid the mechanical part. He saw the new agent Texas sitting on the rafters above. She held up one finger to here helmet, the universal sign of ****_Shhh_****. **

**Washington stood back up and watched the fight for real this time. South was obviously mad and was pounding mercilessly on the guy. (If it was a guy, he didn't want to make that mistake again). But the new rookie was quick and avoided her swings and kicks. Wash had to hand it to the new guy, for someone his size he moved fast. Wash looked over at North to see the expression on his face. It was the same fear he had seen earlier but he saw a little confusion in there to. He felt the same. As he watched the fight he noticed that the new guy hadn't lad one single finger on her, and was instead using her anger and momentum to dodge her every attack. He saw some times were the rookie could have laid some serious hits on her but instead he backed out and stood there waiting for here to charge again. It was almost like he didn't want to hit her. **

**"Stop moving!" South screamed in anger at this new opponent but he didn't run, try to negotiate, or even flinch, he just stood there waiting for her to make her move. Wash was slightly impressed by this, Almost no one could stand up to South when she was angry like that, hell it even sacred the crap out of him sometimes. **

**"Hit me you little bastard!" South screamed trying to egg him on.**

**But the rookie just stood there in a fighting stance, not even speaking. Wash could tell that South got more irritated and made by this and charged forwarded. The rookie stepped aside at the last seconded and South fell flat on here face. South got to her knees and put her hand up to her nose in attempted to stop the bleeding. Wash almost pissed himself at the look south was giving the rookie.**

**"You're DEAD!" Screamed in sheer hate at this new recruit**

**She charged forward again but this time she was faster. She swung her arms widely in an attempt to wound her prey. The rookie dodged what looked like a blind attack, but as Wash looked closer he could see patterns and actual techniques in her movements. The rookie still dodged the barrage. South screamed and her rage built with every punch she throw. The rookie side stepped again at her punch and flew past he, though this time she kept her balance. Wash looked around and saw that the crowed had grown; He wasn't surprised if the entire station was here. He looked over at he's fellow freelancers, most of there helmets were off and he saw many emotions. North still had that look of terror in his eyes but what wasn't fear was shock. This was true for many of the Freelancers. Wash could say the same; he was beating a pissed off South with out even touching her. Although Carolina had a slight look of pleasure and interest in her eyes.**

**"That is it, I have had enough!" South yelled. Wash could tell that there was pure rage in her eyes. **

**South charged and the rookie readied his stance, but he did something that made his day a lot more interesting…He lower his defenses. It was only a slight change, one that only a trained freelancer would see but it was there, and he knew South would see it.**

**As if on cue South smiled and ran faster at her target. It was quick, only a couple of seconds but South punched trough his defenses. She hit him in the stomach and he fell to one knee, she then fallowed with a knee to the head and quick strike to the throat. She dealt him a few more punches and kicks. Then she backed away and charged. Once again he saw the rookie lower his guard and allow South to get the drop on him. She kicked him in the chest, picked him up and slammed him into the bulk head, denting the surface. The entire room was silent. Wash marveled at the strength of his Freelance companion. South here self looked a lit confused, Wash was to, why would he put his guard down like that? The room was silent for a few more seconds before it erupted in to cheers and groans as money exchanged hands, ****_Of course _****Wash thought to himself ****_of course they would bet on it_****. **

**"STAND DOWN!" A Southern voice yelled behind them**

**Wash turned to see the very angry face of Dr. Leonard Church **

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**"You should all be ashamed of your self!" The Director yelled in anger "Destruction of military property, Insubordination, and unauthorized hostility towards military personal!"**

**Everyone there looked towards the rookie, who was now out of the wall and stumbling around trying to regain his balance.**

**"What do you have to say for your self?!" The Director yelled at South**

**"I don't-"**

**"You don't know! Maybe you should think before you act South"**

**The Director stomped off leaving everyone confused and scared.**

**York jogged over to the rookie, who was now sitting on a create.**

**"Let get this off" York said as he reached his hand out to remove the rookie's helmet**

**The rookie grabbed York's hands with lighting speed, looking up at him.**

**"Come on you need_" York tried to say**

**"No" The rookie replied **

**He had a deep voice gruff voice, no as deep as Maine's but it was still there. He got up and cracked his back.**

**"I'm fine" **

** York looked unconvinced but finally after a second he shrugged and slapped him on the back.**

**"Well" York said "I've got to hand it to you kid, not many can fight South when she's angry"**

**The rookie nodded chuckled a bit.**

**"Yeah no kidding"**

**The rookie walked over to South and bent down. **

**"What the hell do you what?!" She snarled **

**"Nothing" the rookie shrugged as he put his hand on her nose**

**"What the-AHHH!" South yelled as the rookie popped her nose back into place**

**South stood up and shoved to rookie back.**

**"What the hell did you!-Mmmmm" South grabbed her nose**

**"Better right" The rookie said crossing his arms**

**"Oh yeah" South said relieved**

**She then remembered that she was in front of her Freelancers and stormed out.**

**The rookie sighed**

**"Oh hey thanks" The rookie intimated south voice**

**"No problem" The rookie replied to himself **

**He shook his head once more and walked over to the rest of the Freelancers.**

**"Are you Agent Washington?" The rookie said pointing to Wash**

**"Uhh…What…I mean Yeah, Yeah" Wash stumbled trying to make sense of this situation**

**The Rookie gave a crisp military salute**

**"Sir, I was told to report to you!" The rookie said **

**"Well" Wyoming said "This should be fun"**

**Wash shook his head; Wyoming always trained the new recruits.**

**"What's your name?" Wash asked **

**"Agent Colorado, Sir" **

**_Agent Colorado_**** he thought ****_I thought that name was reserve_****. But then he remembered Texas and sighed.**

**"Colorado" York remarked interested **

**"What's your name Rookie?" C.T asked**

**The rookie paused "I told you Sir, Colorado"**

**Carolina chuckled "No she means your real name" **

**Colorado paused "I…don't have one"**

**"Come on" York said trying to coax him**

**Colorado just stood there looking at York.**

**Wash shook his head and put his hand on the rookie's shoulder. "Alright come on" we have to get you out of the thing"**

**Colorado shrugged "I've had worse" **

**The rookie followed Wash down the corridor.**

**After a brief tour of the mess area, training room, and barracks Colorado went off to change into new armor. Wash stumbled back into his room and fell on his bed. He looked over at the clock. It read 12:45. Wash ground and turned over on his side. After a minute of cursing about the time he passed out.**


	2. Chapter two: Making friends

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but don't worry, there are more chapters coming soon. Also, I wanted to say that constructive criticism is welcome. Well with that out of the way let's get back to an exciting new chapter!**_

** Carolina was looking down at the training room floor. Every time a new recruit came in they had to down a mandatory fighting exercise with whomever the newbie chooses. **

**Usually she skipped this orientation but this was different. She was interested in Colorado. The way he moved in the hanger, the way the director was so protective of him. This was going to be fun.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

** Colorado walked into the training floor. It was nothing like the old facility's he used to train in but it was still nice. **

**He took in his surroundings, anything to use to his advantage. He immediately saw the large observation galls on the far wall. He also saw a large pedestal in the middle of the room.**

**"Agent Colorado" Boomed the southern voice that belonged to the director "Please step towards the pedestal"**

**Colorado did as he was instructed.**

**"Hello" said a female voice**

**Colorado was no stranger to A.I**

**"Hello ma'am" He replied "How are you today"**

**"Good thank you for asking, my name is F.I.L.I.S.S"**

**"Filiss" Colorado repeated **

**"Yes I am the artificial intelligent for the ****_Mother of intervention_****"**

**Colorado nodded.**

**"I assume you've been briefed on the situation?"**

**Colorado nodded once again, Wash had told him about this yesterday.**

**"Please select an opponent" F.I.L.I.S.S said**

**A holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room. It had name of agents numbered one through ten. Colorado cocked his head and walked closer to the screen.**

**"Who to pick, who to pick?" He muttered to himself**

**He counted up on the list.**

**"Eny Meany Miney Moe… And you are it" Colorado said as his finger landed on a name**

**He walked back over to the pedestal.**

**"I pick agent Texas Ma'am"**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\**

** Carolina was speechless **

**"Did he just say Texas?" Asked York in disbelieve**

**"I guess so" Said North**

**Carolina leaned closer to the window. This was interesting.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\**

** "Are you sure?" Asked F.I.L.I.S.S for the 254****th**** time**

**"Yes ma'am" Colorado replied **

**"Well" said a female voice behind him, Colorado turned around to face an agent with black armor cracking her knuckles "This should be fun"**

**"Start the test F.I.L.I.S.S" The directors voice boomed over the com**

**"Beginning Hand-to-Hand combat in 3...2...1...now" Said the A.I **

**At one Texas ran forward with all her strength and tried to punch Colorado but he sidestepped at the very last moment. Texas quickly righted herself before launching a roundhouse kick for the Rookies face. He dodged that to. Texas did quick cirrus of punches and kick at the Colorado. He managed to doge every one with ease. Colorado summersaulted back and stood in a fighting pose. He looked up at the observation window.**

**The director Sighed over the intercom "Agent Colorado you have permission to use force" **

**Colorado smiled. Texas saw this opportunity while the rookie was momentarily distracted. She charged him with blinding speed and punched with all her might. Without even looking Colorado grabbed her fist in midair blocking the attack. He slowly turned his head towards her. She used her other fist to hit his helmet. As her fist connected Colorado's head didn't even flinch. He pulled her arms down and sent his right knee into her stomach with speed that even Carolina could match. He turned and followed with an elbow to her face plate which cracked from the force. She flew back and smash into one of the pillars. **

**She broke out and charged again. She tried a right hook followed by an upper cut and a kick to the solar plexus. He blocked or dodged all of her attacks. He tried a series of kung Fu, aikido, and Marine Hand-to hand combat moves. All of which she blocked.**

**They retreated from each other and stood there. **

**"What…the…hell" Texas said between breaths **

**Colorado ran forward with such speed that the concrete under his feet cracked. Before Texas could even blink Colorado fist connected with her Face place. Texas flew back and hit the opposite wall. **

**"Holy crap" He heard the agent called C.T over the com.**

**"Stop the test!" the councilor yelled**

**"Wait" said the director "F.I.L.L.I.S disengage safety protocols"**

**"Sir" F.I.L.L.I.S started "I highly recommend…"**

**"Just do it!"**

**"Disengaging safety protocols" F.I.L.L.I.S said over the loud speaker.**

**Just then there was a loud groan and the floor stated to shift. Pillars ascended and descended. The artificial gravity started turned off and on randomly and parts of the room electrified at will.**

**Texas jumped up and ran towards Colorado and he did the same. Before anyone could blink the floor under them electrified. Colorado and Texas fell to their knees.**

**Colorado looked up through his flickering HUD and gritted his teeth in pain. He struggled to one knee. Just then the power shut off and both agents fell to the floor. **

**"F.I.L.L.I.S, stop the test!" yelled the director**

**"Get a medical team down here!" York said over the COMM **

**Colorado rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling.**

**_Damn it _****He thought **

**He heard muffled feet and shouting. As his vision darkened the last thing he saw was a blue of blue and the face of a beautiful redhead. **


	3. Chapter Three: New faces, New Problems

_**Authors Notes:**_

_** Hello Guys and girls. I promised you a long chapter and here it is. Well sort of a longish chapter really, but let me know what you think. Now let's get back to the story at hand shall we?**_

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Colorado opened his eyes and was blinded by the lights hanging over his bed. He turned his head to the side and almost immediately a wave pain shot up his body.**

**"Ow" he grunted**

**"Doctor" He heard someone say "I think he's waking up!"**

**He was immediately rushed by people in white scrubs. **

**"Damn it I'm fine!" he yelled as he swatted them away**

**"Like hell your fine" A man's voice said**

**He turned to see York, Washington, North, and Carolina standing in the door way.**

**"You gave us quiet a scare there" North said as he took off his helmet**

**"How do you feel?" Wash asked**

**"Like someone used my head as their own personal battering ram" Colorado grunted as he shook his head**

**York chuckled and walked forward. **

**"Is Texas alright?" Colorado asked **

**York was throw off by this question "Uhh…yeah she's fine"**

**Colorado nodded.**

**"Unfortunately your armor locked down when you passed out, and we haven't been able to treat some of your minor wounds" Carolina said**

**Colorado nodded "Well I'm up now, might as well get this over with"**

**He reached for his helmet and the pressurized seals released with a hiss.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Carolina cocked and eyebrow. As Colorado showed his face she couldn't help but admire the detail. He had a very strong jawline and piercing sea green eyes. He had short black buzz cut hair with barely visible streaks of grey. His face was covered in dozens of knife scars, most notably was the one running form the tip of his right eye down to his chin. But most shocking of all was his skin. It looked like the man had never been out in the sun in his life. **

**"Is there something wrong agent Carolina?" Colorado asked **

**Carolina realized that she was staring at him and shook her head.**

**"No I…uhh…I was just looking at your armor" Carolina said blushing**

**Colorado shrugged and turned to York. **

**"Man I'm hungry, how long have I been out?" Colorado asked**

**"Well let's see, today is Tuesday day so….10 days" York said**

**"What!" Colorado yelled jumping up "OH I'm going to kill him!"**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

** C.T got her lunch and walk over to her fellow freelancers. Wyoming, South, and Maine were sitting at the table already. **

**"Did you hear that the new guy is still out?" Wyoming asked in his British accent**

**"Damn" South cursed "I really wanted to shake the hand of the man who kick the crap out of little miss perfect"**

**Wyoming just looked at her "You tore the hanger apart because he said hello to you"**

**"So" South shrugged **

**"Well I just-" before C.T could finish her sentence a man barged in with his armor half off. York, Wash, and Carolina where right behind him **

**"Hell no!" he yelled**

**"Come on you need you get back" Pleaded Wash **

**"NO, I have not eaten in 10 days and I'm not eating that damn hospital food!" Colorado said as he walked up to the sever**

**"Hey excuse me ma'am, umm…can I have some mash potatoes please and umm…some green beans, a glass of chocolate milk, and uhh you know those chips and cheese, yeah just the cheese please"**

**C.T walked over to Wash **

**"Who's this?" She asked**

**"This is a very pissed off Colorado" Wash said **

**C.T looked back at the man raiding the food line and cocked an eyebrow. She had no idea that Colorado would be so… attractive. **

**"Finally!" Colorado exclaimed as he got his tray of food, sat down and started stuffing food in his mouth like it was going out of style.**

** "I have to say" South started "I like what you did to Texas"**

**"What do you mean?" Asked Colorado between bites**

**"Well I mean, fighting the top ranked agent on your first day. That takes some serious guts" Wyoming said**

**Colorado paused mid-chew "What?! She was the top ranked?!"**

**Wyoming nodded "Yes…didn't you know that?"**

**"What, hell no!" yelled Colorado "I thought that the list was randomized!"**

**Before anyone else could say a word the loud speaker activated.**

**"Agent Colorado" The director's voice blared over the COMM "report to the briefing room immediately"**

**Colorado sighed, got up, and turned around, cursing the entire way. Just then Origen, California, Arizona, and the other new freelancers walked in. **

**California walked up to C.T **

**"What was that all about?" she asked **

**C.T shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I don't know, but let's find out"**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**It took Colorado a while to find the briefing room and usually found his way to the barracks or the washroom. Being in a coma for ten days will do that for a person. He had now changed back into his old armor minus the dents. **

**_Damn_**** he thought ****_10 days here and I've already destroyed two suites_**

**After fifteen minutes of running around he finally came to the wright door. Colorado stepped forward and the door slid open reviling the room behind it.**

**Inside were three people standing around the holographic projector. One of them was the Councilor; another one was the director, and the final one was a woman he had never seen before. She had blue Scout armor on with red trim.**

**"Sir!" he said as he gave a crisp military salute "Agent Colorado reporting as ordered, sir!" **

**"At ease" the director said waving him off **

**Colorado dropped his salute and walked over to the other agent. **

**"Agent Colorado, meet Agent Nevada" The Councilor said**

**Nevada turned to him and took off her helmet. She had short cropped blonde hair and several brown highlights. Her skin was an olive complexion and her eyes were a golden brown color. **

**"Ahh, The infamous Colorado" She said with an Australian accent**

**Colorado shook his head "Ma'am" **

**The director cleared his throat "I've called you both here because we've decided to put you both on your first assignment"**

**Nevada and Colorado looked at each other then back at the director. The holographic table in the middle of the room shifted to an Arial view of a ship yard.**

**"We have reason to believe that the insurrectionists are building a weapon of some kind, we don't know exactly what it is but that where you come in" **

**The picture zoomed in and Colorado could see more detail.**

**"Your objective is to infiltrate the compound and find out anything you can about this new weapon and destroy it. The use of lethal force is authorized. And let me be clear this is a joint operation, I expect both you to follow protocol to the letter, understood?"**

**"Yes sir" they both shouted **

**"Dismissed" **

**Nevada sealed her helmet back on and walked out of the room. Colorado stayed.**

**"Sir, Permission to speak freely" Colorado said**

**The director cocked an eyebrow and set his data pad down**

**"Alright Commander, Permission granted"**

**"Sir, I just feel that my skills would be of better use fighting the covenant" **

**The director stepped forward.**

**"Commander, may I remind you that Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood handpicked you for this assignment and that your cooperation is of the most vital importance. If our two programs are ever going to coexist your presence here is crucial, is that clear?!"**

**"Yes sir!" Colorado said**

**"Good, dismissed"**

**Colorado saluted, turned on his heel and marched out of the room.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**C.T was had heard everything. Everything to the briefing from the little chat the director had with Colorado afterword.**

**"C.T?" California asked "Why was the director calling him Commander?"**

**"I don't know" C.T muttered under her breath "but one thing is for sure, things are going to get a lot more interesting"**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Colorado entered into the hanger of the ****_Mother of intervention_****. It had changed since he had been here last. Manly the scaffolding and machinery over by the place he had that encounter with South. He shuttered and kept walking. He spotted Nevada talking to their pilot, Four Seven Niner.**

**"Finally!" Nevada exclaimed "Where in the hell were you?!"**

**Colorado put his hands up in defense "Hey this ship is big alright, I got lost"**

**Nevada rolled her eyes "Incompetent basket case" **

**Colorado Growled and followed her onto the pelican.**

**"Alright people" said Four Seven Niner "Buckle up; we'll be flying into an insurrectionist no fly zone. This ride is going to get bumpy"**

**The pelicans engines started and it drifted out of the freelancer Frigate.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**The entire first half of ride to the L.Z was silent. After that Four Seven Niner kept humming random songs that he didn't recognize so he decided to turn down the external volume in his helmet. After about twenty minutes of awkward silence, Colorado deciding to unsheathed one of his knifes and sharped it on his forearm guard. After all one of his trainer always used to tell him: ****_Keep your weapon ready Boot, you never know when you might need to use it. _****He glanced up at Nevada. She had her helmet off and was reading a copy of ****_Two thousand leagues under the sea. _****After about 10 minutes he decided that his knife was sharp enough and sheathed it. He laid his head back on his seat and sighed. With help from the ships rumbling engines and the silence of his helmet he slowly drifted off into sleep. **

**Authors Notes:**

** Well I'm glad that over. Let me know what you think! Also, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of writing Colorado's name out, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to share them. Cause I need them…Badly.**


End file.
